


easy lies the head that wears the crown

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are queens, and they are more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy lies the head that wears the crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runedance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedance/gifts).



> edit: i forgot i said that i would dedicate my next sansaery fic to ao3 user runedance, so this is a belated gift!

She had the chance, Sansa often laments. She had the chance to just give him the slightest push and there he would have gone. 

She had the chance.

And she did not take it.

 

 

She has the chance, Margaery realises. She has the chance to become the Queen.

But there are requirements to become the Queen. Requirements that, in her opinion, are quite irksome. They involve things such as kings and princes, which she is quite tired of. She has the chance.

She will own it.

 

 

Margaery sits Sansa down amongst rosepetals and violets and speaks to her gently.

"I love you," she states, clear, ringing with conviction, the confidence of a woman in charge. "There will be two crowns, and I would like it very much if the other was settled on your pretty head."

Sansa takes her hand, tastes  _hope,_ sweet like the scent that hangs in the air, sweet like Margaery's lips against her own.

 

 

Olenna sits Margaery down and lays the situation out quite frankly. 

"You can have the crown, or you can have Sansa. You must  _choose,_ Margaery."

The familiar proud tilt of a jaw and a fire in her eyes. "I will have them  _both_ , grandmother."

 

 

She does. 

And they rule.


End file.
